No es casualidad es el destino
by Majo-Masen
Summary: -No te vayas Bella por favor- rogó Edward.. - No es mi decisión, te amo - dijo Bella llorando sin poder parar. Así fue como se separaron pero ... se volveran a separar una vez que el destino los cruzo de nuevo?.. Mal Summary!


Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S.M :D es Genial.. La historia si es mia (;

No son casualidades , es el destino (;

Disculpa cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto una chica a mi pareces muy simpática.

Edward Cullen, estoy en la lista VIP …- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa

Si, puedes ingresar disfrutalo – me dijo la chica , claro que lo hare ….

Bien, comenzare. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, dicen que soy el mejor arquitecto de América en sí. Tener una vida privada en mi caso es fácil ya que nadie presta mucha atención en mi pero algunos si que lo hacen. Esta noche es la fiesta de mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale un gran empresario y celebra su despedida de soltero , Jasper se casará con Alice Brandom una famosa diseñadora de ropa.

9:42 p.m Mansión Hale

-Disculpa cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto una chica a mi parecer muy simpática.

-Edward Cullen, estoy en la lista VIP…- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Si,puedes ingresar disfrutalo- me dijo la chica .

Entre a la cómoda Mansión de mi mejor amigo , la conocía tan bien que podría vivir hay sin tenerle que preguntar a ninguno de sus empleados donde quedaba alguna parte de la mansión, aunque era fácil perderse yo nunca lo hacía. La mansión de Jasper tenía alrededor de 6 hectareas , el había vivido allí desde que heredo todo lo de su padre hacía 6 años atrás. Jasper conoció a Alice en un desfile y así su vida cambio , después de eso no quería salir por las noches cuando nos encontrábamos en Las Vegas porque decía que estaba enamorado de una diseñadora.

Si Jasper enamorado. La única vez que yo me había enamorado era de Bella Swan una irresistible chica, de hermosos ojos chocolates que era hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad de Forks. Ella y su madre Renne se fueron de Forks cuando teníamos 15 años y aun la recuerdo. Bella fue mi mejor amiga desde pañales, nuestros padres eran grandes amigos. Luego mis padres murieron y mis tios Carlisle y Esme se encargaron de mi ahora ellos son como mis padre y en cuanto a Bella fuimos novios a los 9 años y ella se fue al siguiente año. Nunca la olvidare , nunca olvidare su sonrisa, su mirada, sus sonrojos y cada vez que yo la curaba cuando se caía de los juegos mientras jugábamos. Bella Swan había sido mi único amor y desde que se fue nunca volvi a sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien como lo que sentí por ella.

-Edward hermano que bueno que has venido tengo un problema- me dijo un poco asustado.

- Que paso hermano- pero Jasper no me dejo continuar.

-Bien, creo que Alice esta encubierta – en verdad estaba asustado.

No pude hacer mas que reir. Alice la pequeña duende , novia de mi hermano encubierta en su despedida de soltero.

-Hablo en serio Edward- me dijo Jasper.

De pronto todo se apagó y solo un reflector comenzó a prenderse y apagarse.

Que mierda es esto- le pregunte.

En frente de nosotros había aparecido un escenario y encima de este muchas muchachas en muy poca ropa. E de admitir que tenían buen cuerpo pero de pronto sentí que alguien me tocaba el cuello por atrás. Al darme la vuelta tras sujetarla me encontré con dos hermosos ojos chocolates que me miraban divertido. Solo pensé una cosa , Bella.

Bella POV.

Hoy tenia que hacer de stripper en la despedida de soltero del novio de mi mejor amiga Alice. Ellos habían sido novios durante 2 largos años . Cuando Alice me contó que se iba a casar me alegre mucho por ella a sus 27 años era toda una profesional en la moda la mejor diseñadora diría yo y de Jasper ni que hablar un gran empresario que la amaba a morir . Sin embargo se entristeció un poco y me dijo que tenía miedo de dejarme sola y mas aún con la ruptura que tuve con Diego, él me había dejado por Bree una chica de mi edad mas o menos unos 27 años . Mi mejor amigo Fred los había visto besándose en la cafetería del centro de la ciudad hace 3 semanas. Pero a pesar de todo no me dolió ni un poco lo que me dijo porque pese a haber estado un año y medio con él , yo sabia que no lo amaba.

Flashback.

_Quiero que te calles por un minuto y entiendas mi sufrimiento Charlie… ya no lo hago por ti ni por mi , lo hago por Bella ella nos necesita juntos pero ya no te soporto más – esas fueron las palabras que uso mi madre un día antes de partir._

_René solo que me perdones no puedo dejar el trabajo , necesito cuidar a mi padre y tu sabes- pero mi madre no lo dejó terminar._

_Estoy cansada de ti Charlie, no permaneceré mas tiempo al lado de un hombre que no me quiere- dijo mi madre entre sollozos._

_Luego todo se volvió negro._

_Edward Cullen mi mejor amigo y mi novio estaba sentado bajo un árbol leyendo Vampyr de Carolina Andújar. A él le encantaba leer pero mas que nada adoraba los números y soñaba con ser un gran arquitecto. Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia y cerró el gordo libro. Alzó la cabeza y se topó con mis ojos. Nos quedamos así por unos instantes y luego vino hacia mi corriendo y me abrazó._

_-Bella, que ocurre –me había preguntado ese triste día de otoño._

_-Me voy Edward, mi madre no quiere seguir viviendo aquí con él y ahora yo me voy- dije apenas en un susurro al borde de las lagrimas._

_-Te seguiré Bella no lo dudes- me lo dijo tan seguro que por un momento pensé que podría ser así de fácil._

_-Edward, te amo si?- eran las palabras mas sinceras que había dicho en mi vida._

_-Yo también princesa pero no nos pasará nada, nosotros encontraremos la forma de seguir juntos._

_-No Edward- dije compulsivamente.. No podremos seguir juntos así.. Edward me voy a Francia, lejos de ti y de todos los que quiero- exclamé_

_-No, no, no Bella tu no te puedes ir tan lejos, como haré para verte, para hablarte, para decirte que te quiero (8)- me dijo llorando._

_-Edward, te amo y es por eso mismo que no quiero que te sientas atado a algo que sabemos que no va a funcionar- dije llorando sin poder parar._

_-Bella no me dejes no lo hagas por favor- me rogó_

_-No es mi decisión Edward, tu sabes que nunca te hubiera querido hacer daño, ahora me voy pero prométeme que nunca me olvidaras y si algún día nos encontramos me sonreirás y me abrazarás. Prométemelo Edward- dije al borde del colapso (;_

_- Te lo juro Bella – me dijo llorando._

_Así fue como me solté de su abrazo y sentí frío, fue como si dejara de respirar, yo sabía que lo necesitaría pero no le podía hacer esto si lo amaba. Adiós Edward- le dijo un beso en los labios._

_-Te amo- susurró._

_-Te amo- y partí con un boleto de ida , avión destino Francia._

_Fin del Flashback._

Entonces aquí estaba yo, en la despedida de soltero del novio de mi mejor amiga.

-Bella, Bella ya es el momento, cuando todo se ponga oscuro saldremos , yo le bailare a Jasper y tu a quien este a su costado me entiendes?- me dijo Alice.

-Si pequeña , le bailo como stripper al compañero de Jasper, como tu digas- estaba tan aburrida que en verdad estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Bien, es la hora chicas- nos dijo Alice cuando las luces se apagaron y solo quedo un reflector prendido.

Alice estaba con una peluca que caía en cascada hasta la cintura color negro y unos zapatos taco 12 de Aldo. Tenía lencería de Victoria Secret y a mi me había puesto Lencería de Victoria Secret también pero color Azul. Yo no necesitaba peluca, puesto que mi cabello marrón llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura y tenia rulos en la parte de abajo.

Alice salió primero que todas nosotras y se dirigió precisamente a donde se encontraba Jasper, yo me dirigí hacía el chico que estaba a su costado.

Al verlo bien, sentí algo en el corazón y no se porque me acordé de Edward Cullen. Cuando llegue a la parte posterior de su cuerpo me percate que olía extremadamente rico y le toqué el cuello para que se diera la vuelta, en vez de eso el hombre me sujetó la muñeca y se dio la vuelta, entonces lo vi , esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas no podían ser de otra persona , yo sabía quién era él , era mi Edward , el amor que yo había dejado hace tiempo. Si él me reconociera me abrazaría y e sonreiría. No creo que se acuerde de mí.

Le hombre me miro y me sonrió luego me abrazo. En ese momento sentí que volvía a estar donde pertenecía, que volvía a respirar , sabia que el era mi Edward

-Bella? Dime que eres tú por favor, te e buscado tanto- me lo dijo

-Edward , soy yo, te e extrañado tanto ,pase noches en vela pensando como estarías tu- le dije cai llorando.

-No llores pequeña, ahora que estamos juntos nadie nos va a separar te lo juro Bella- dijo Edward

No nos habíamos percatado que el baile de stripper había terminado y que todas estaban sin mascara y sin peluca. Así que llegó mi turno, me quite la máscara y el pudo ver mi cara entera y sin esperarlo me beso cada parte de la cara… mis parpados, mis cachetes, mi nariz, mi frente, mi barbilla pero sin llegar a rozar mis labios.

_Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te he encontrado se… que no hay nadie más. _

De pronto ocurrió lo peor, un grupo de hombres armados ingresaron a la propiedad y venían por Jasper supuse.

-Mierda Cullen, sácalas de aquí- le grito Jasper a Edward.

-Jasper que te..- Jasper interrumpió a Alice con un beso y se la entrego a Edward llorando.

Yo estaba completamente desorientada, que carajo estaba pasando, donde mierda se suponía que estaba seguridad?

-A donde crees que vas bonita?- me preguntó alguien que estaba atrás mío.

Al voltear me encontré con un hombre de piel cobriza, alto y muy musculoso. Tenia cara de perro.

-Por favor no me hagas nada te lo imploro- le rogué.

-Yo no querida pero él si…- voltee a ver de quien me hablaba y era nada mas y nada menos que James, un gran doctor que había estado enamorado de mi y yo siempre lo había rechazado, él ahora me miraba con odio.

-James, no lo hagas- lloré.

-Me destrozaste el corazón Swan… ahora paga- me dijo riendo maliciosamente.

Muy lejos de mi escuche a Edward gritando mi nombre, cuando voltee a verlo tenia a Alice en brazos y me llamaba llorando, luego todo desapareció y me sentí cansada, genial me estaba desmayando. Intente correr y huir con el pero no podía. James me tenía entre sus brazos y lo último que vi fue a Edward llorando y lo último que escuche fue a Alice gritando mi nombre y el de Jasper luego un tiro.

_Porque no puedo si te vas respirar… Edward_

Edward POV

Bella estaba en los brazos de James Scoth un médico nada amigo mío que había estado enamorado de una diseñadora pero nunca pensé que fuera Alice.

-Bella- le grité. Sin embargo ella estaba inconsciente. Cuando me di cuenta tenía en brazos a una Alice que gritaba y lloraba compulsivamente mientras llamaba a Jasper y a Bella.

Luego se escucho un tiro y Bella cayó completamente en los brazos de James. No me rendí de gritar su nombre hasta que Jasper apareció y abrazo a Alice. Cuando solté a Alice fui directo hacia Bella.

-Ni un paso más niño-me dijo el médico.

-Por favor James, no le hagas daño- le rogué.

-Hablas como si la conocieras niño bonito- error la conozco, si supieras todo lo que me hizo sufrir por su amor, también querrías matarla.- me gritó

Entonces alguien me tapó la nariz con un pañuelo y luche por zafarme pero no pude. Lo último que pensé fue en Bella y luego me dormí.

* * *

Hola Chicaaas! Es mi nuevo Fic (; Espero que les guste lo hic x ustedes... Qejas, felicitaciones, etc. Estan Aceptados.. Se lo dedico a Ere xqe es como mi mejor amiga en FF y siempre me ayuda (; Te quiero

Reviews? Las quiero si?

Majoo :D


End file.
